


Just Take Me Away

by LibbyWoods



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWoods/pseuds/LibbyWoods
Summary: Sans lived in a kill or be killed world. His brother, Captain of the Royal Guard and feared monster of the Underground, kept him on a tight leash. If rules were broken, then he was sure to feel the pain from his younger brother. Day after day it was the same. Got to work, get punished, try to sleep, and repeat it all again, hoping he won't get dusted in the attempt. But one day, Sans knew he had enough. He dusted himself. Or, at least he thought he did.....
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus/Underfell Sans - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Time writing! No hate please!

Sans walked through the snow, the cold seeping through his bones already. He shivered and tried to keep moving. His brother would punish him severely if he missed work at his sentry post like yesterday. He shivered again, but not from the cold. His last punishment not only had him on the floor of their shed bloody and broken, but he had also gotten no food the other night, so he couldn't heal the damage. Sans huffed out cool air, the warmth of his breath mixing with the frigid cold had created mist-like clouds.

He stopped when he noticed his station. The little wooden stall had seen better days and it looked like it was going to fall apart any day from the constant abuse it got from the weather. He sighed and brushed the snow off his seat before sitting down. Sans would have fallen asleep right then and there if he knew he wouldn't get punished for being too lazy. No, it wasn't worth the beating he was sure to get. Sans let out a pained smile. He would rather get beaten and starved then go with his brother's new form of punishment. Apparently, his brother's second in command, Alphys, suggested it.

Sans shook his head. He wasn't supposed to be dwelling on such things. He was supposed to keep an eye out for a human. The last one. They only needed one and they would be free of their underground imprisonment. Sans couldn't help but envy the past humans. Their deaths were quick, mostly painless before their souls were taken to King Asgore to be used in breaking the barrier. Sans wished he could have the luxury of dying such a quick death, but he knew better. He would be lucky if his brother didn't decide to make his death as torturous as he always threatened it would be. He fingered his collar. He was forced to wear the spiked red strip of leather so everyone would know who Sans belonged to. The Great and Terrible Papyrus didn't tolerate anyone touching what was his. It may have been there to show everyone who he was under, but he knew it was also meant to humiliate Sans further. The silent statement was loud and obvious. You don't touch Papyrus's bitch.

Sans had been called "little bitch" too many times to count. Other monsters thought it was hilarious for Sans's younger brother to be the one to beat him into submission, to have the weaker monster begging for mercy when everyone knew he wouldn't be getting such things.

Another shiver ran up Sans's spine and he hugged his well-worn coat tighter around his small body. Thanks to malnutrition, he was weak and small-boned. He looked like a child rather than the adult he was. He got colder, hungrier, and more tired than most monsters. It took so much energy to walk or do anything that required physical effort. No matter what Sans did though, he still found himself at the other end of his brother's anger. Sans felt tears pool at the edge of his eye sockets. He was a worthless, stupid, lazy piece of shit that didn't deserve to live. Sans quickly rubbed the red glowing tears away. Other monsters would pray at his vulnerable state. 'The weak get culled.' Sans reminded himself sternly. 

Now that Sans thought about it, he was the weakest monster in the underground. He should have been dusted a long time ago, but his brother's feared reputation kept everyone at arm's length. Another thing Papyrus liked reminding him of.

Sans pulled up the hood of his jacket, the faux fur doing little to keep out the cold. It was always cold in Snowdin. His stomach growled, hunger's claws sinking deep into his gut. He needed to eat and soon. 'What I wouldn't give for some mustard right now,' Sans thought wistfully. For some strange reason, Sans was addicted to the condiment and if he was allowed to, he could have drunk a whole gallon right about now. He hadn't had mustard in a very long time. Not since Papyrus forbade him to ever touch the stuff.

"Why would you need something so useless?" His brother would say. "Touch that disgusting filth again and I will personally see that you drown in it." Sans had nodded quickly but that was followed by a slap in the face. The force had sent him flying into a wall and had cracked his skull. Sans felt the badly healed scar over his right socket. He could still feel the phantom pains every once in a while. 

Sans stayed at his post for at least five more hours before he felt sleep pulling on his body, lulling him to a false sense of security. 'NO!' Sans yelled into his head before violently scratching his right wrist. Bits of bone flaked off and hit the counter he sat over but he didn't care. This was the only way he could stay awake for long periods of time without falling asleep. If the chipping was deep enough, it would keep him awake for hours at a time. Sans silently cried as his magic pooled out from his wounds, but he kept chipping away. Finally, after he had been bleeding awhile, Sans decided that his wounds were painful enough and he would be able to stay awake from them alone.

'You're pathetic. You chip yourself away just so you can stay awake.' Sans told himself. 'No one wonder Papyrus hates you. You don't even like yourself.'

Sans jumped when he heard a noise coming from the right. 'Is it a human?' Sans thought, preparing his magic for the worst. He knew that he really didn't have much to defend himself with, but he could bluff his way out, right? He held his breath and widened his eye sockets when he saw it wasn't a human. It was Doggo. Sometimes, the monsters were more dangerous than the humans were.

"Well, if it isn't Little Bitch." Doggo said with a smirk, a lit dog bone in his powerful-looking jaws. Sans blushed in humiliation at the nickname. Somehow, the nickname was even worse coming from a dog.

Sans cleared his throat. "What a-are are you doing out of your station?" He really wanted that question answered. A monster like Doggo didn't just come looking for Sans to talk with him. He let out a short breath when he saw Doggo move towards him. "Papyrus wants to see his Little Bitch." If Sans had any color on his face, it would be gone. If Papyrus wanted to see him before his shift was over, then he was in very deep trouble. 

"F-fine, w-where is he?" Sans asked, stuttering more out of fear than the cold.

"At your house." Doggo replied turning away. Sans slid off his seat and began making his way home. "Oh, before I forget," Sans turned toward Doggo again. Any information that was given to the skeleton could save him a world of pain. Doggo gave him a wicked grin. "Try not to scream."

XxX

"YOU'RE USELESS!" Papyrus roared, slamming Sans into the wall of their shed. "I GAVE YOU ONE JOB, SOMETHING SO SIMPLE THAT EVEN YOU COULD DO IT AND YOU STILL MANAGE TO SCREW IT UP!" Sans was panicking. What had he forgotten to do? 

As soon as Sans had arrived home, Papyrus had pulled him by the collar and thrown him into the shed. Now, it was taking all of Sans's will power not collapse from fear and cry. "Well? ANSWER ME!" Papyrus slapped him in the face, sending him to the floor. "I-I don't know w-what I d-did wrong!" Sans cried out as his younger brother slammed a healed boot into his ribs. Everything was silent for a minute. Sans swore he could hear his soul thumping in his chest. Then, his brother laughed. "You really don't remember?!" He laughed some more before he slammed his foot against his rib cage again. Sans screamed as he felt bones fracture and grind against each other.

"I suppose I should help you remember, shouldn't I?" Sans watched in pain as Papyrus summoned a large white bone. It looked sharp enough to cause a lot of damage if used on him too roughly. Papyrus expertly slashed at Sans's chest all the way down to his knees. His clothes ripped in half and slipped off him to the ground. Sans began to tear up. "No! Not that! Anything but that!" Papyrus ignored his older brother's words. Instead, he growled out, "You know what to do." 

Sans cried harder but did what he was told. He summoned his ecto body. His body was a translucent red and was skinny in all the right places. His body was made of pure magic and could be summoned at will, but this time, it took all of Sans's magic to make the body. He had none left to give. Sans squealed when a bone was thrown right between his legs, forcing him to spread them or risk getting hit by the sharp bone stuck in the floor. "You made a dick? I'm surprised. Are you secretly enjoying the pain I give? You little slut." Sans didn't even realize he made male gentiles. Most of the time, he couldn't control it, and it came randomly, sometimes being female parts and sometimes being male parts. Though, Papyrus was right. Having male parts during punishment would be more painful for Sans.

"Turn over." Papyrus ordered

Sans bit his lip and tried pleading. "Papy....please....don't do this...." He realized his mistake as soon as he said it. Papyrus growled and threw a bone into Sans's arm. Sobs racked through his body, shaking him to the core. "What gives you the right to call me Papy? You must want an early death." He grabbed the bone trapped in his arm and twisted it out. Red magic flowed through the wound and hit the floor mixing with Sans's tears. "Now, do you want a matching wound on the other arm or are you going to do as your told?"

It was excruciating to turn over, but Sans managed it. He was now in what Papyrus liked to call, "Bitch Pose." 'How fitting.' He thought bitterly. A sharp pain on his ass made him whimper. "Arch your back, bitch." Sans arched his back and knew he must look like he was presenting to his older brother. "Look at you. This is all you will ever be wanted for. A bitch who can do nothing but rut under his brother. 'He's right you know.' Sans thought as he heard Papyrus take off his pants, the belt buckle hitting the wooden floor with a soft thump. "You're a slut. A worthless bitch who deserves everything he gets. No one could love anyone as pathetic and stupid as you."

Sans let loose a scream that sounded more animal than monster. It ripped through the air as Papyrus violated his brother from behind. It felt like he was being torn in half. Fat red tears hit the floor along with his red saliva. It burned him and Sans wanted nothing more but to teleport away, as he used to when situations got too hard for him. But he knew that was impossible. Sans hadn't had enough magic to do that in a long time. He screamed louder as Papyrus dug his claw-like fingers into his ecto body, drawing more magic out of him.

Somewhere in Snowdin, Doggo chuckled as he heard the faint screams of the small skeleton. 'Knew he wouldn't last more than five minutes. Greater Dog owes me six G.'

XxX

Sans cried silently to himself as he lied on the floor of the shed. He was chained up painfully by his collar, both his legs were broken, and his ecto body leaked red magic from his ass hole to his stomach. "Well? Do you remember now?" Papyrus said with a cruel smile. Sans cried harder. No matter what he did, he couldn't remember what he was supposed to do. 

Papyrus scoffed. "You worthless little bitch. If you can't remember something so simple, then you should just kill yourself." And with that, Papyrus left the small skeleton alone. Once he knew for sure that his older brother was gone, he burst into uncontrollable tears. 'Why am I so useless! Papyrus is right. I don't deserve to live....' He sat there in the cold shed, shivering and crying until it hit him like a brick wall.

'I.....don't deserve to live.' It made so much sense! His brother believed it so it must be true! Sans brought out his soul, it's white surface chipped and cracked from years of abuse. "Just summon a small bone...." Sans muttered. He strained and pushed but he was finally able to summon a small white and most importantly, sharp bone in his right hand. He scanned his soul for the best place to stab it in. He wanted his death to be quick. It wasn't because he wanted it to be painless, but the faster he died, the happier Papyrus would be, right?

Sans paused in is search. There it was, somewhere between the mass of spiderweb-like cracks was the perfect place to do it. He breathed in once before stabbing the bone inside his soul with all his strength. Sans had always been weak. With his 1HP, a critical hit was all he needed.

Sans let loose a long sigh as he felt his HP go down to zero. He felt himself slowly crumbling to dust and for the first time in a long time, he smiled.


	2. Who The Hell Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am letting you know that I updated chapter 1. I didn't realize how cringy it was! I hope you like chapter 2!

Sans felt cold. He knew he had his eye sockets opened, yet he couldn't see a thing. Sans tried moving but found out that it was impossible. Despite all that, he felt strangely at peace. If this was what death was, then he should have killed himself much sooner.

Suddenly, a tug in his gut brought him out of his thoughts. 'What was that?' He thought absentmindedly. It didn't hurt, but it certainly felt weird. The tugging on his gut intensified. It seemed like his skeleton body was pulling itself somewhere he couldn't see. He felt his soul flutter; he couldn't help but frown. Didn't Sans destroy his soul? He shouldn't be feeling something like that when he had shattered his soul with a bone.

The tugging on his abdomen started to become painful. The pain became too much for Sans. He passed out in the darkness.

XxX

Papyrus was in a foul state. The kid had reset once more, forcing him back to day one. His brother, Sans, had no idea about the resets and was therefore unaffected by its outcomes. Unfortunately, Papyrus remembered them vividly. 

The tall skeleton was currently sitting at the station, drinking honey straight from the bottle, the only thing able to keep him sane thus far. He couldn't help but chuckle when he thought of what his brother would say to him. "You really should stop drinking that junk food, Papy. It's not healthy!" At this point, the orange-clad skeleton would have welcomed the well-meaning yelling from his older brother. Anything to distract him from the crippling depression he was feeling.

He took another swig from his honey bottle only to find out it was empty. Papyrus sighed before letting the plastic bottle drop into the snow beside him. 'The kid should be coming soon.' He thought. 

The first time Papyrus experienced a reset was honestly terrifying for him. It was like the worst Deja Vu for the skeleton. He went through the motions of his day in a fog, asking questions to anyone that might listen to him. They only thought he was joking like he always was. They brushed off his concerns and went about their day as if they hadn't already done it before.

Papyrus thought he was going crazy. Well, until the kid showed up. They seem to know what was going on, even confessed to doing it, but didn't care that it was affecting Papyrus. It was all a game to them. Papyrus would go through multiple resets, hoping to all things good that the kid wouldn't decide to kill everyone this time. 

One time, he even went to the kid and begged them not to reset, to enjoy what they had right now instead of resetting everything because they got bored. All that ended Papyrus with was another genocide reset. The kid was devious.

He sighed and brought out a cigarette. He told Sans that he would quit, but desperate times call for desperate measures. As he smoked and waited for the kid to come out of the Ruins, he decided to take a walk.

He usually didn't do stuff like walking. He was the lazy one compared to his brother, but Papyrus needed to do something different this time, even if it only resulted in another reset. So, here he was, walking through the forest of his home, not knowing what to do. 

The kid couldn't keep resetting; they had to get bored of just doing that for eternity. Unless the kid had some perverted liking to playing the role of God, which was looking more and more likely, then they would never stop.

Papyrus let loose a puff of smoke before stopping completely in his tracks. He stayed perfectly still, straining his hearing for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing stood out to him. 'Weird. Could've sworn that I heard someone.' Papyrus shrugged. The kid was getting him paranoid.

He started walking again when Papyrus heard the sounds of someone moaning. The skeleton dropped his cigarette and went in the direction of that sound. He didn't know what he would encounter, but it might ease his interest in the unknown a bit.

Papyrus entered a clearing filled with snow; his eye sockets widened at the scene before him. Something was lying in the snow, most likely a monster, and they were bleeding enormous amounts of magic. 'Shit! The kid took the genocide route!' Papyrus knew he should help whoever was dying, but he felt conflicted. If the kid was on a genocide route, then he needed to teleport to his brother before they killed him. On the other hand, his brother would never forgive him if Papyrus just left someone to die when he could have prevented it.

At that moment, he made a split-second decision. He teleported over to the monster and knelt beside them. He noticed how small they were. 'Maybe a child?' Papyrus thought with disgust. The human had no mercy when on a genocide run. 

The monster wore long black pants, a black-red jacket with the hood drawn up, and sneakers with the laces untied. Papyrus couldn't help but think, 'He doesn't look familiar.' He pulled their hood up, hoping to see a recognizable face, but dropped the fabric back in its place in surprise. He lifted the hood again to confirm what he saw was real and cursed when Papyrus saw he was right. Right there, in the snow, was a beat-up looking skeleton.

' That doesn't even make sense! Sans and I are the only skeletons in the underground!' He shook himself out of his stupor. Skeleton or not, the monster wouldn't be alive for much longer if Papyrus didn't do anything. 

Tapping into his magic was easier said than done, but he managed to light up his hands in glowing green light to begin the healing process. Papyrus gently lifted the skeleton's head so he could see the damage better. He winced at all the scars that ran over his skull. He had sharp teeth that reminded him of Undyne. One of the teeth had a gold filling instead of bone. His skeleton frame looked so fragile. If a strong breeze blew through, he swore that his body would fall apart. 'Jeez, kid. What kind of hell have you been through?'

Using his magic wasn't as easy as he made others believe. He had to concentrate fully on his healing, less he wanted something to backfire and make the damage worse instead of helping. Papyrus didn't stop until he was sure his HP was high enough. He didn't want to move the mysterious skeleton and accidentally dust him in the process. As carefully as he could manage, Papyrus picked him up and held him close to his chest. He wasn't heavy at all, freezing to the touch, and Papyrus couldn't help the nagging feeling that he did look familiar, even though he knew he would remember another skeleton monster running around the underground.

'Come on, little buddy. Let's get you somewhere warm.' Papyrus teleported to his living room and immediately sniffed the distinct scent of tacos. If the kid was on a genocide run, they hadn't made it to his brother quite yet. His living room wasn't huge, but you couldn't say it was tiny either. It had a beat-up couch near the middle of the floor. A television-set was sitting on the floor in front of the said couch. A few paintings of bones were hung on the wall to set the mood, but that was it in the decorating department.

"Papyrus? Is that you?" Sans asked, walking into the living room. "I was just about to bring you lunch!" He stopped when he saw Papyrus holding a monster that looked to be hurt. "Who is that?" Papyrus shrugged at his question. That's when he noticed it. He looked at his brother, then at the monster in his arms. 'They look almost identical.' And it was true. While the skeleton he held had sharper features and was a bit smaller than his brother, they could have been twins. 'That isn't freaky.'

"Are you going to stand there or set him on the couch so we can help him?" Sans asked, a bone brow raised in question. Papyrus smiled at his brother, a grin that he only reserved for him, before replying. " Of course, he does look a little-"

"If you finish that sentence with a pun, then I'm going to scream." Sans threatened. Papyrus chuckled. It was fun messing with his brother, especially now since the atmosphere seemed to be so thick you could slice it with a knife. He laid the skeleton on the couch. He mumbled something incoherent before becoming completely silent. "What do you think happened?" Sans asked, worry lacing his voice like a veil.

Papyrus didn't know how to respond to his question. Even if he informed him about the genocide runs, he wouldn't retain any of it when the kid reset the whole time-line. Was there even a point in attempting to explain?

"I don't know. But, we should be cautious outside of the house." Sans nodded in agreement. "I should tell Alphys. They could increase the guard around the perimeters." Sans attempted to run toward the door, but Papyrus stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. The smaller brother glanced at him with wonderment, not understanding why Papyrus was keeping him back.

"Sorry, bro. I need help here." Sans visibly brightened. "Of course, you would need the help of the Magnificent Sans!" He ran off but came back with blankets, a medical kit, and tacos. When Papyrus questioned the need for the tacos, Sans responded with a, " Why, our mysterious friend might need nourishment! We must prepare for everything in advance! One never knows what could happen." Papyrus really couldn't argue with that kind of logic. 

He sat down on the couch as his older brother zoomed around the room, occasionally leaving to bring back some obscure object that Papyrus couldn't bother looking into further. He turned his attention to a more pressing matter. The more he looked at the skeleton on his couch, the more he reasoned that he wasn't from around here. If only he knew where he came from, then that would explain some questions that were swimming in his head. 

'For the first time in a long time, I don't think the kid is responsible for this.' Papyrus mussed. 'If they were, Sans would be dead by now.'

A whimper was voiced out of the smaller skeleton, making Papyrus look in his direction. He was fidgeting and shaking in his passed out state. Not knowing what else to do, he followed his instincts. Papyrus gently placed a hand on his skull and rubbed in slow circles. The whimpering stopped, and to his surprise, the monster snuggled into the palm of his hand. 'So, he acts like Sans when he's scared.' He filed that away for later use. He gazed deeper at the strange monster. 'Who the hell are you?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I promise for a longer one next time.
> 
> .....................................................................................

Papyrus must have fallen asleep at some point because Sans woke him up to tell him it was dinner. He yawned but didn't feel the desire to move from the strangely comfortable position on the couch. The tall skeleton scratched his ribs and looked down to see the small monster was still asleep. Should he be asleep that long, or was that just Papyrus overreacting? Maybe he should call Undyne if things don't change any time soon.

"Papyrus! The tacos are getting cold!"

"Coming, bro!" He sighed as he stood up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. He'd worry about the strange small skeleton latter.

Sans woke up feeling warm. He thought that was unusual since he was always cold. With the place that Sans lived in, the small skeleton hadn't felt warm in years. He refused to open his eye sockets in fear of seeing some new suffering in store for him. Sans had failed at killing himself. He couldn't do anything right. Sans shivered at the thought of fire being the tool to do the job of hurting him. Maybe he was in Hot land? Alphys had administered a fair batch of his punishments, and all of them were severe. 'You can't stay like this forever.' He tried reasoning to himself. 'At some point, Papyrus is going to wake you up by any means necessary. You might as well get this over with.'

So, with much effort, he opened his eye sockets. It took him a minute to realize that he was not in Alphy's lab, strapped down on a metal table like he initially thought. He was on the couch, wrapped in a blanket like a cacoon. Everything looked strange yet familiar. Sans couldn't quite settle why that was, but he couldn't let go of that feeling.

He tried to move and promptly fell off the sofa, face planting the floor. He cried out from the unexpecting pain and sat up, clutching the weirdly soft blanket like a shield. This room looked like his living room, but that couldn't be right. 

His living room was in shades of red and black, with cracks in the wall from Papyrus punching it or throwing Sans into it. The red magic stain on the floor was gone too. His younger brother prided himself on showing off his handy work when it came to punishing his older brother, and that meant that he never cleaned up the marks after their sessions.

This living room, although similar, was also different. First, the color scheme was orange and blue. The colors were an interesting choice, but Sans knew that Papyrus would never have something so garishly bold. Everything seemed clean and void of dust, excusing the occasional sock.

"Hey, you alright there, bud?" A raspy voice asked, making Sans jump in fear. That voice brought shivers down his spine as nothing else could. 'He's here.' Instead of turning around, he tried pleading his way out. He knew it was a small chance, but he had nothing else to lose.

"Please...don't hurt me. I-I promise to be good..." Sans felt himself crying, shaking in fear at the yelling that was sure to come.

"Whoa, I'm not going to hurt you." Sans felt a boney hand rest on his shoulder that made him yelp. He tried bolting from the looming threat but felt himself slip on the blanket that tangled around his ankles. Sans was full-on sobbing now, clutching his jacket like a live preserver as if that could somehow save him.

He once again felt hands grab at him, but this time he didn't fight it. Sans forced himself to stop trying to escape. He excepted his fate and prepared himself to deal with any pain that would be delivered. Sans refused to open his eye sockets, preferring not to see what could happen.

"Look at me," Papyrus said softly. He still wouldn't look at his younger brother. But, when he started rubbing the top of his head, Sans felt himself sigh in bliss. He didn't know how Papyrus knew about the spot on his skull that calmed him down, but it felt amazing. "See? I'm not going to hurt you. Just open your eye sockets."

Finally, Sans complied with his words. He looked at his brother, only to feel confused. 'This isn't Papyrus. Who is he?'

The strange monster smiled. "See? I'm not going to hurt you." Okay, so this wasn't his brother, but he still looked almost identical. He was just as tall, excluding the slouch in his posture, had the same features, but everything felt softer, more rounded. His brother had sharp features and scars everywhere from his training. This monster was void of any bodily damage.

Whether he said he wasn't going to hurt him or not, the monster was still someone Sans didn't know. He could be lying, lulling him into a false sense of security, then struck when he least expected it.

No one in the underground was nice for the sake of being nice. They always had a second motive, something they wanted from him. Once they got it, there was no need to be nice anymore. He needed to find out who this monster was. If Sans played his cards right, he could escape with minimal injury.

"Who are you?" The monster gave him a lazy grin. "Papyrus. Papyrus the skeleton."


End file.
